La Esperanza del Fenix
by Jean-Slytherin
Summary: Despues de la aparicion de Voldemort, alguien llega a Howarts por peticion de Dumbledore, que misterio habra detras de la mirada de Dumbledore... SS
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno este es mi primer Fanfic, tengo mucho con el en la mente y por cuestiones de tiempo jamás lo he podido pasar a escribir, hasta ahora que me decidí a ver como funciona..._

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKRowling

**Capitulo 1**

**_La Propuesta de Albus_**

Un día en el verano, en un cuarto muy amplio y bien iluminado ya había despertado desde hacia horas la persona que lo habitaba, se encontraba bañándose en esos momentos, cuando de pronto llega alguien:

- Señorita, tiene visita

- Dile que espere en el comedor, en unos momentos bajo...

- Esta bien

Se cambio como era costumbre, poniéndose uno de los tantos vestidos que tenia, el de este día era amarillo, sin mangas, con la espalda descubierta, lleno de brillo en la parte superior, un poco escotado pero nada extravagante, era largo y muy hermoso con un corte que le hacían ver una figura muy femenina y perfecta...

- Disculpe la tardanza

- Por que me llamas de usted, que no tenemos confianza, Selene

- Lo siento Albus, es la costumbre de siempre... - girándose hacia el elfo le dijo - Mirai, por favor sirve el desayuno - volviendo a mirar a Dumbledore - bien, a que debo tu visita sin avisar?

- Como siempre tan directa... bueno después de desayunar te diré

Después de un desayuno tan ameno, Selene se levanto, y Albus la siguió, llegaron a un despacho amplio, con dos ventanas grandísimas, lleno de libros, con un escritorio bastante amplio de madera tallado, y dos sillas de piel para los invitados, y una silla dorada principal...

- Toma asiento Albus

- Bien, vamos al grano. Quería pedirte que este año impartieras una clase en Howarts

- Me imagino que será DCAO verdad?

- Así es

- Sabes que no me gusta andar exhibiéndome en público, y menos en estos momentos...

- Es que necesito que estés ahí este año, por favor, si no fuera importante no te lo pediría - haciendo una sonrisa picara - eres la única para hacerlo

- Ahí tienes a tu maestro favorito, Snape - girándose a mirar otro lado que no fueran esos ojos azules tan parecidos a los de ella -

- El aun no esta listo para ese cargo, es algo que tu sabes muy bien

- Eso no lo sé por que no lo conozco - meditando un poco finalmente dice - aceptare tu propuesta solo con una condición...Quiero que Snape, venga ya que necesito conocer a esa persona antes de tomar mi decisión - sonriendo de manera sarcástica y malévola -

- Sabes que me resultaría casi imposible convencerlo ya que el desea demasiado este puesto...

- Ya que venga él, daré mi decisión, o puedes llevarte un NO por respuesta en estos momentos, que te parece? - finalizó fuertemente Selene

- Esta bien, lo que tu digas...

**Flashback**

Lejos de ahí, en una casa muy modesta y simple, un hombre acababa de despertarse, su cabello era negro y lacio, su nariz ganchuda particular y su piel blanca como la nieve; no amaneció de muy buen humor, pensaba quedarse dormido mas tiempo, pero debía de estar listo ya que en unas horas mas llegaría Dumbledore a su casa, seguramente le pediría que impartiera clases de DCAO, su mas anhelado sueño, por lo que debía de estar listo y preparado para la noticia que le alegraría de seguro el día...

Cerca medio día alguien toca la puerta...

- Ya voy - contesto una voz fría

- Soy yo Severus

- Pasa Dumbledore esta abierto

- Gracias - quitándose su capa color púrpura, paso a la sala, la cual como era de imaginarse era algo sombría, por lo que decidió abrir un poco las cortinas - veo que no hasta cambiado nada desde la ultima vez...

- La verdad que me gusta tal y como esta - de pronto aparece un hombre maduro - que es lo que te trae por aquí Dumbledore?

- Pues como sabrás no tenemos maestro de DCAO, y ya he pensado en el reemplazo...

- Bien y en quien has pensado? - algo impaciente y nervioso se encontraba Snape, pensando meticulosamente en la reacción que tendría cuando Dumbledore se lo pidiera -

- Pues... Es alguien que conoce de ese arte como nadie, alguien que ha vivido en carne propia su poder y sin embargo no se ha visto tentado a seguirla o a dañar a inocentes, es una persona muy valiente en la que confió plenamente - terminado esto a Snape se le notaba con el cuello muy en alto y orgulloso de lo que decía Dumbledore, con una sonrisa de satisfacción como nunca antes la había mostrado - Esa persona se llama Selene - en cuanto termino la frase, Snape se quedo mas pálido de lo normal, su sonrisa desapareció al instante - aunque aun no me da una respuesta, yo pienso que va a aceptar, que piensas Severus?

- Intentando mantener la calma y serenándose de alguna forma le responde - yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre, así que no te puedo dar mi opinión - haciendo una breve pausa continua - a parte para que viniste de tan lejos solo para decirme eso - en su mente pensaba que aquel viejo tenia algo entre manos -

- Pues a decir verdad te lo dije por una sola razón... necesito que vayas a su casa y me traigas su respuesta - a través de esos lentes media luna descansaban unos ojos azules que miraban como una suplica y esperaban una buena decisión por parte de Snape - que me respondes?

- Por que yo Dumbledore, no puedes ir tú personalmente a recoger su decisión? - perdiendo un poco la paciencia, a punto del colapso, ya que no se esperaba esto de ninguna forma -

- Pues veras, existe un pequeño problema con eso - esperando una reacción que no fuera de cólera o enojo - ella me ha pedido conocerte antes de tomar cualquier decisión...

- Desconcertado ante esa declaración Severus analiza su posición y piensa que si se rehusara a ir, y el no tener la respuesta de esa tal Selene, el podría tomar esa vacante. Pero Dumbledore lo miraba de una manera que no podía decirle que no, así que respondió - esta bien iré a ver cual es su decisión, algo mas? Estoy muy ocupado - diciendo de un todo frió y vago

- Bueno una cosa mas, deberías practicar tu magia ya que tienes mucho sin usar todo tu potencial, por lo que he decidió entrenarte por tres días, para que no te oxides, que te parece? - dijo Dumbledore de manera picara y con sus ojos brillando -

- Con solo lograr que se fuera de su casa para poder gritar dijo de manera rápida - esta bien, nada mas que hoy tengo planes, así que será desde mañana - dijo rápidamente en un tono cortante

- Esta bien, me retiro; tengo cosas que hacer - finalizó Dumbledore...

El peor día que podía esperar Severus, en cuanto se fue el director, empezó a romper cosas por doquier en un ataque de ira, hasta que por fin se calmo, con un solo movimiento de varita dejo todo tal como estaba...

**Fin del Flashback**

Apenas era media noche y alguien veía el firmamento, contemplando la galaxia, preparándose para salir. Llega a un destino no muy acogedor con una capa que cubría todo su cuerpo de color negro, no se le visualizaba el rostro; llego a un salón muy amplio con una silla de terciopelo rojo al centro, de pronto una voz fría dice - Quien eres, y como osas presentarte así ante mi presencia - el personaje que acababa de aparecer solo le dice - _yo me presento como se me de la gana, y como es posible que te hayas olvidado de mí, mi querido Tom_ - puntualizo con una voz aun mas fría.

De pronto varios encapuchados rodearon a la persona recién llegada apuntando con sus varitas, de pronto se oye una voz de mujer que le ordena - suelta tu varita y arrodillate ante nuestro Lord - con una voz muy calmada y mostrando sus dos manos dice esta persona - _como te atreves a dirigirme la palabra Bella... no sabes quien esta frente a ti, jamás estarás a mi altura..._ - y con un leve movimiento de su mano derecha les arrebata la varita a todos los ahí presentes, rompiéndolas y tirandolas como si fueses palillos; todos quedan consternados y no entienden muy bien lo que esta pasando, se hacen un lado para hacer pasar a su Lord.

La persona encapuchada voltea ante el Lord, y le dice - _Tu fin esta cerca... si todo ocurre como debe pasar... tu fin será muy pronto, solo vine a recordarte que no debes olvidar el pasado _- de pronto el Lord levanta su varita y grita - Crucio - cosa que no le hace el menor efecto al recién llegado, y solo le dice - _es todo lo que tienes, como se ve que has perdido practica y te estas volviendo viejo y débil... te enseñare como se hace un cruciatus _- levantando su mano solamente y sin decir nada, la aprieta. De pronto el Lord esta tendido en el suelo, no grita, pero sus facias que parecían las de una serpiente se llenan de dolor, algo que no puede aguantar. Comienza a gritar, pero ninguno de sus ayudantes puede moverse siquiera ante aquella escena.

- Creo que es suficiente, me retiro. Espero que recuerdes mi nombre muy bien... mi nombre es Sophie, la verdadera heredera de Slytherin, la única de sangre pura que queda de esa familia - bajando su mano y encaminándose a la puerta de salida desaparece igual que como entro, sin que nadie se percatara de ello.

Durante unos instantes nadie se movió, cuando de pronto aparece alguien completamente de negro, de pelo y ojos del mismo color que su ropa, con la nariz ganchuda y piel blanca. Ante aquella escena que parecía un sueño, ve a su odiado amo en el suelo; inmediatamente corre a auxiliarlo, descubre que esta inconsciente y con marcas de sangre en sus ropas; se lo lleva de ahí hasta sus aposentos. Rápidamente limpia aquellas heridas y busca entre sus ropas algunas pociones que siempre trae consigo, logra estabilizar a su Lord y sale de aquella habitación tan lúgubre y busca de inmediato a Bella para que le diga que paso ahí.

- Bella que paso aquí - le pregunta Snape a una mujer que parecía en shock

- Alguien llego y no pudimos detenerla, era muy fuerte, ni siquiera uso su varita y daño a nuestro Lord, y él ni siquiera pudo defenderse - dijo con una voz entrecortada y sin poder creer lo sucedido

- Pero quien era, como pudo hacerle semejante daño - le volvió a preguntar a la mujer

- Su nombre era Sophie y dijo ser la verdadera heredera de Slytherin, la única de sangre pura que quedaba de esa familia - finalizó Bella, para luego ir hacia la habitación de su amo y cuidarlo hasta que despertase.

Todos los presentes le preguntaron a Snape como estaba y si viviría para lo que este levantando la ceja en un modo muy particular les dice - claro que vivirá, estamos hablando del Señor Tenebroso, solo esta agotado por aguantar tanto esa maldición - finaliza y les hace una seña de que se retiraba por el momento, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, mucho que decirle a Dumbledore - Quien era esa persona, como pudo entrar, como pudo dañarlo tanto sin usar su varita, por que lo dejo vivo... - tantas preguntas se hacia en su cabeza Snape, y cada una sin poderlas responder por si mismo, mientras llegaba al castillo de Howarts para entrevistarse con el director y contarle lo sucedido...

Llega al castillo, ya era muy tarde, casi seria hora del amanecer, por lo que espero a que amaneciera para ir a despertar al Director. Observa el amanecer y se estremece al pensar que no tiene nadie con quien compartir ese momento tan bello. De pronto recuerda que no era tiempo para cursilerías y que debería estar contándole al Director algo de suma importancia para toda la comunidad mágica.

Llega al despacho del Director, este ultimo ya esta despierto y comiéndose un típico dulce de limón como era costumbre en las mañanas antes de desayunar. Snape le cuenta todo lo ocurrido durante la madrugada, lo bombardea con las miles de preguntas que el se hacia en su mente, para lo que el Director le responde tranquilamente:

- Ya veo, esta persona es sumamente poderosa, incluso más que el propio Voldemort. Pero yo tampoco tengo las respuestas de las preguntas que te estas haciendo sobre esta mujer - puntualizó.

- Snape vio una mirada extraña en el Director, como si ocultase algo sobre el origen o identidad de esa mujer, por lo que le pregunta - Sabes realmente quien es esa mujer, por que, que yo sepa no quedan mas descendientes de Salazar Slytherin con vida, y mucho menos de sangre pura... - el director lo miro, cerro sus ojos intentando meditar las palabras que debería decirle, a lo que le responde finalmente...

- Severus, tengo la misma información que posees tú, no se quien sea esta mujer y los propósitos que tenga, si esta de nuestro lado o en nuestra contra; solo puedo decirte que no creo que este del lado de Voldemort ya que con los hechos ocurridos en la madrugada ha dejado muy claro su postura. El buscarla nos resultaría inútil ya que en todos estos años no había escuchado su nombre... - (_otra vez_ ... pensó) - por lo que es mejor dejar las cosas tal y como están, ya que nadie debe saberlo en estos momentos y mucho menos la Orden, por lo que te pido que sea un secreto entre los dos... una ultima cosa antes de que te vayas a descansar un poco - mirando como Snape estaba a punto de emprender la huida - no olvides que en la tarde tienes que ir con Selene y traerme su respuesta...- extendiendo la mano le mostró dos cartas, una de color azul y la otra de color rojo - Un carruaje te recogerá en tu casa y te llevara a verla...Solamente en cuanto estés en la puerta de su casa debes de leer esta carta azul, y a ella deberás darle la roja

Snape extendió la mano y tomo aquellas dos cartas, para lo que luego retirarse, con miles de preguntas, cada una sin respuesta. Se alejo de Howarts y se dirigió hasta los límites de aquella escuela para desaparecer y aparecer en su casa, la cual estaba igual como la había dejado. Fue hasta su habitación, se dio un baño de agua fría ya que quería quitarse de su cuerpo el olor y la sangre del Lord, se puso su pijama y se tiro a dormir profundamente...

Al cabo de seis horas exactamente Snape se despierta, con un humor de los mil genios ya que debería ir a ver a la persona que sin conocerla, ya la odiaba solo por el hecho de haberle quitado su sueño de ser maestro de DCAO; de mala gana se cambio, se medio peino y se puso a esperar al carruaje que lo llevaría a ver a Selene... Pasaron unos minutos y a las 4 en punto llego el carruaje, este era algo simple, tirado por caballos, de madera, muy convencional y no llamaba para nada la atención de los muggles... Con un gran porte y presencia Snape se subió al carruaje, el cual, luego de hora y media llegaba a su destino...

Mientras hacia el viaje no se podía ver nada a través del carruaje por lo que pensó que estaría hechizado para que nadie diera con el lugar.

Al sentir que el carruaje se detenía y se abría la puerta, se dispuso a bajar observando con detenimiento la majestuosa casa que tenia frente a el; poseía un enorme jardín y una puerta de entrada grandísima, esta ultima permanecía cerrada como si esperase que alguien estuviera enfrente para abrirse en toda su majestuosidad, podía ver los grabados en la puerta, contenía un fénix como símbolo que unía a las dos puertas que se fusionaban en una por medio de este símbolo. Subió las escaleras que tenía enfrente a él para aproximarse a la puerta que tenía adelante y antes de llegar al último escalón recordó la carta que tenia que leer antes de entrar, la abrió y en ella solo venia escrito:

- _Acepta cualquier condición que ella diga sin oponerte y Cualquier decisión que ella tome la aceptaré_

Era algo sin sentido, por que no le pudo haber dicho eso antes de irse, por que tanto misterio... Siguió subiendo hasta llegar al ultimo escalón, en cuanto lo toco, las puertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo, mostrando un gran recibidor con unas escaleras inmensas de mármol en el medio que se separaban mostrando dos caminos, elevo la vista y vio un candelabro de cristal que caía majestuosamente a través del espacio, todo era muy elegante y hermoso, se parecía algo a la Mansión Malfoy, pero en esta en especial se respiraba un aire puro y de tranquilidad, un lugar donde quisiera pasar el resto de su vida... Sin darse cuenta acababa de cerrar los ojos y se imaginaba un futuro ideal con esposa e hijos, un mundo en paz... Cuando de repente algo lo saco de de sus pensamientos, la vocecilla de un elfo le decía que lo siguiera, que lo estaban esperando, sin decir una palabra se dispuso a seguir al pequeño elfo a lo que parecía un gran despacho con numerosos libros, muchos de ellos desconocidos para el maestro de pociones, antes de que pudiera ver quien estaba sentado en la silla principal, Selene se puso una capa negra que la cubría totalmente, su rostro quedaba en oscuridad total...

- Tome asiento, profesor Snape - dijo, indicando con su mano una silla enfrente de ella - Gracias Mirai, puedes retirarte y asegurate que nadie nos moleste a menos que sea urgente - ante una reverencia el elfo se retiro

- Mi nombre es Selene, gusto en conocerlo - Dijo Selene que se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo, y con elegancia se volvió a sentar en aquella silla dorada - Como yo ya se su nombre, solo hacia falta que me presentara ante usted - dijo ante la mirada atónita de Snape - Me imagino que usted sabe por que esta aquí, o me equivoco? - Pregunto Selene

- Así es, el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que viniera por su respuesta, y por que usted le planteo que deseaba conocerme - dijo Snape en el tono mas sereno que pudo

- Bien, entonces esto no será tardado - se hizo un silencio en aquella habitación, ese silencio ya empezaba a incomodar a Snape. Ella solo lo miraba a través de aquella capa que dejaba su rostro en penumbras. Antes que el pudiese decir algo ella se levanto y dijo al parecer en voz alta - Ya veo... sígame por favor Profesor Snape

- Antes de salir de aquel despacho Snape dijo: Espere un momento, el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que le entregara esta carta cuando la viera - y extendiendo la mano le dio una pequeña carta roja, a lo que ella levanto la vista hacia la ventana después de leerla

- Sígame... esta a punto de llover y deseo terminar con esto antes de que llueva - dijo Selene, cosa que Snape no entendía ya que se veía un día muy soleado y sin rastro de nubes mientras a lo lejos pudo observar el mar, pero no le presto atención a ese detalle, mientras Selene quien se encaminaba a la habitación contigua al despacho, en sus pensamientos estaba todavía aquella frase que venia en la carta _"No seas tan dura"_, aun le daba risa aquellas palabras... _Protegiéndolo como siempre_ - pensó

Al llegar a la habitación, esta se abrió al sentir la presencia de su dueña, sin que ella siquiera lo ordenase. La habitación parecía un área para duelos, en su interior había toda una serie de aparatos de resistencia, desde aparatos para ejercitarse hasta armas con las cuales defenderse, todo estaba muy ordenado y limpio, y en el centro de ese salón no había absolutamente nada, solo un pequeño círculo grabado en el suelo.

Ante la mirada desconcertante de Snape sobre aquella habitación pensó que ese seria el sueño de cualquier Auror, el tener un área exclusiva de práctica, ante ese silencio de parte de su invitado Selene se dispuso a hablar...

- Bien como imagine, Albus no le dijo a que vendría exactamente, bien iremos directo al grano; la verdad a mi no me interesa dar clases en Howarts, pero ante la insistencia de Albus he decidido pensarlo, aun no tengo mi decisión clara, por lo que espero que me ayude a encontrarla... - Selene hablaba con mucha firmeza

- No entiendo a que se refiere, que tengo que ver yo en su decisión? - Dijo Snape desconcertado

- Tiene mucho que ver, ya que se que desde siempre ha deseado el puesto de DCAO, por lo que este es el trato, usted tiene tres oportunidades para mínimo quitarme la varita, si lo hace, le diré a Albus que lo asigne a usted como maestro de DCAO y busque a alguien mas para que imparta la materia de pociones... Así Albus no podrá obligarme de ninguna manera a dar clases...

Snape pensaba en la carta que le había dado Dumbledore, ahora entendía el por que de esa carta, y la importancia que tendría para él, ir a encontrarse con esa mujer... _Es demasiado sencillo_ - pensó

- Una cosa mas, para que Albus no diga que hice trampa por no defenderme, si yo le logro quitar la varita cinco veces, entonces aceptare el puesto que me ofrece Albus en su escuela

- Bien - fue la única palabra que pudo decir Snape

- Excelente... empecemos... bueno estas son las reglas... Puede usar cualquier hechizo contra mi, y cuando digo cualquier hechizo eso incluye cualquier maldición que se considere imperdonable, puede usar cualquier articulo de esta habitación para atacarme así como yo lo haré, el circulo que esta en medio de esta habitación sirve para sanar al que este en su interior, es algo así como un tiempo fuera en caso de que alguno sufriera graves heridas... esta de acuerdo? - Le pregunto inquisitivamente a Snape

- Esta bien - dijo un Snape no muy convencido de lo que iba pasar, ahora entendía esos tres días donde Dumbledore lo había entrenado hasta dejarlo exhausto, acaso el quería que ganara...

- Bien... al oír la señal empezaremos - Dijo Selene sacando su varita, la cual era muy hermosa, era de color plata como nunca antes había visto el profesor Snape

Se oyó un rugido parecido al de un león y empezó la batalla... Snape trataba de atacar con cualquier hechizo que no lastimara a Selene, ya que no sabia aun que esperar de ella, su único objetivo era quitarle la varita al menos tres veces, pero ninguno de sus hechizos parecía funcionar, ya que ella los evadía con una gracia exquisita como si conociera cada uno de sus movimientos

- Espero que lo este haciendo en serio profesor Snape, parece que no desease ese puesto, así que para alentarlo le quitare su varita cuatro veces en los próximos instantes - dijo Selene que estaba detrás de lo que parecía una armadura que la protegía como si hubiese cobrado vida.

Snape por su parte se sentía impotente ante las declaraciones de esa mujer, como podría quitarle la varita en cuatro ocasiones con tanta seguridad. De pronto sintió como de su mano le fue arrebatada la varita en un fracción de segundo, ni siquiera pudo ver como paso. Ante este hecho miro hacia delante y vio a Selene con una varita en cada mano, y en breve ella se la regreso a Snape y al acercarse a devolverla le dijo: "Faltan tres veces mas..." No podía creerlo

Tal como sucedió la primera vez, el suceso se repitió dos veces mas, dejando desconcertado a Snape, quien no entendía como podía ser tan rápida, al volver a dejar la varita en manos de Snape, Selene dijo:

- Pensé que daría un poco mas de resistencia, profesor...pero veo que aun no se ha dado cuenta de cómo lo hago, así que intentare hacerlo de una forma mas simple la próxima vez...

- Veo que es mucho mas ágil de lo que hubiese pensado, eso me gusta, pero que la hace pensar que caeré en la misma trampa tantas veces - dijo tajantemente Snape

- Por la misma razón por la que ya cayo tres veces, por que no se ha dado cuenta que no tiene la oportunidad de quitarme mi varita si continua usando encantamientos tan simples; mi magia es mucho mas certera que la suya, por eso le di la libertad de usar cualquier tipo de magia que conociese - finalizo Selene en un tono de reproche - acaso cree que esta tratando con alguno de sus estudiantes, o mas bien con alguno de sus amigos al no querer siquiera pelear por lo que yo consideraba era su mayor anhelo... enseñar DCAO en Howarts, acaso cree tener mas conocimientos que cualquier otra persona, por que si es así, usted esta equivocado...

Estas últimas palabras hicieron que Snape se quedase pensando un momento, cosa que aprovecho Selene para quitarle su varita una vez más...

- Ya van cuatro veces, pero creo que usted ya entendió el concepto de esto, pensé que el gran protegido de Albus Dumbledore mínimo me daría algo de pelea y resistiría mas tiempo, pero veo que no es así, por lo que le enseñare como se hace... - diciendo estas ultimas palabras, alzo su varita para un ultimo ataque - _la batalla esta ganada_ pensó , no pudo pensar en algún ataque ya que había sido sorprendida por un repentino rayo que cayo muy cerca de ella arrebatándole la varita de las manos y dejándola en el suelo.

- Esta bien, ahora si lo haré en serio... - dijo un Snape ya bastante molesto ante aquella humillación por parte de una mujer a la cual acababa de conocer y no sabia nada sobre ella...

- Excelente, no esperaría menos de usted, profesor Snape

La batalla en ese momento se torno mas divertida para ambos, ya que peleaban lo que parecía un duelo a muerte, aunque Selene tenía mucha ventaja ya había logrado arrebatarle la varita a Snape por cuatro ocasiones y él en cambio no lo había logrado ni una sola vez, no se podía decir quien iba ganando, ambos esquivaban cada ataque, sus hechizos destruyeron gran cantidad de armaduras que había en esa habitación, Snape estaba detrás de una de las armaduras, así como Selene...

- Como habrá podido darse cuenta, no estamos en igualdad de situación, así que remediare eso, si me logra quitar por lo menos una vez mi varita, usted habrá ganado, usare un solo encantamiento, y veremos quien es mas rápido - puntualizo Selene

- Como guste - estaba aun mas enfadado consigo mismo al no poder quitarle por lo menos una vez su varita

- _Castus fulmen _- dijo Selene apuntando su varita directamente al pecho de Snape

El pudo ver su ataque a la perfección, le pareció demasiado extraño que se moviera tan lento, estaba seguro de poder protegerse por lo que alzo su varita y dijo: _"Protego"_. Para su sorpresa fue demasiado tarde, el rayo había atravesado la barrera que había hecho de una manera excepcional, como si nada se interpusiera, de pronto todo se hizo negro...

**Bueno espero y dejen Review, no tengo mucha experiencia en estas cosas (solo he leído muchos Fanfic), espero que sean buenos conmigo n.n Cualquier comentario o sugerencia haganmelo saber, por favor (creo que soy demasiado perfeccionista en cuanto a escribir algo ¬¬' cambie muchas veces este cap, hasta que decidi no moverle) ) **


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar un nuevo cap, pero me tienen muerta tantos exas en la escuela T.T y los que me faltan aun, jaja pero como me dicen: "pero quien queria estudiar medicina" xD jajaja en fin, espero que les guste... Dejen Review... siiiii_

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKRowling

**Capitulo 2**

**_La Llegada a Howarts_**

No podía recordar cuanto tiempo había pasado, no era capaz de ponerse en pie, se sentía demasiado débil, demasiado indefenso, había jurado jamás volverse a sentir de esa forma… Abrió los ojos y sintió una gran tranquilidad, una enorme paz al estar acostado en aquella cama, era muy suave y todo a su alrededor olía tan bien, que hubiera deseado quedarse así, miro hacia una ventana que estaba aun lado de él y vio que estaba lloviendo fuertemente. Se preguntaba cuanto había pasado, o más bien, que era lo que había pasado, por qué estaba en aquella cama, nada en aquella habitación le parecía familiar… Busco con la mirada rápidamente su varita y vio que estaba aun lado de él… De pronto alguien entro en la habitación por lo que Snape fingió seguir dormido ya que no era capaz de levantarse, y la persona que entro hablo rápidamente…

- Veo que ya ha recuperado la conciencia, siento mucho haberlo atacado con tanta fuerza, pensé que podía evitar aquel ataque con el menor de los daños posibles, lo bueno que logre detener ese ataque antes que le diera de lleno – dijo Selene.

Snape no entendía una sola palabra de aquello, por lo que se limito a abrir los ojos ante la llegada de esta mujer… Selene se acerco a él con una botellita en sus manos…

- Tómese esto por favor, esto hará que se pueda levantar y se sentirá mucho mejor… - Snape levanto la ceja de manera peculiar por lo que añadió – No es veneno ni nada por el estilo, es solo algo que contrarresta el ataque que sufrió hace unos instantes

- _Es verdad… He perdido_ – pensó Snape… no era capaz de tomar siquiera aquella botella, por lo que Selene muy amablemente levanto la cabeza de Snape para así poner unas almohadas para que se mantuviera en alto su cabeza, y le fue dando la poción muy lentamente. Sintió como poco a poco las fuerzas volvieron a su cuerpo, hasta que tomo hasta la ultima gota de esa botella se sintió mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido durante el día… pero aun así se sentía inmensamente cansado…

- Es mejor que descanse, así que lo dejare solo unos momentos – dijo Selene y antes de que Snape pudiese decir algo, ella y había salido y cerrado la puerta

Snape no tardo nada en quedarse dormido, de verdad que estaba cansado, nunca se había divertido tanto luchando contra alguien, y mucho menos perdido tan humillantemente se dijo antes de dormir profundamente…

Despertó unas horas después, o al menos eso parecía, ya se había hecho de noche pero aun seguía lloviendo muy intensamente… se levanto de esa cama y se puso a observar detenidamente la habitación, era bastante grande, mucho mas grande incluso que su despacho y habitación juntos, su decorado era muy elegante, tenia cortinas alrededor de la cama que era matrimonial, todo en aquella habitación parecía brillar con luz propia, desde el escritorio hasta el mismo techo, era una calidez inexplicable…Y se pregunto a si mismo si esa seria la habitación de aquella mujer llamaba Selene… Cuando se dispuso a salir de su habitación encontró a un elfo haciéndole reverencia en la entrada, el elfo muy amablemente le dijo:

- La Srta. Selene lo espera en el comedor, dice que debe de comer bien para que recupere las fuerzas.. Mirai le pide al Señor Snape que lo siga al comedor y así no se perderá… Dijo el pequeño elfo, y levanto la mirada con una sonrisa y se dispuso a tomar su camino hacia el comedor

A Snape no le gusto mucho la manera en que le hablo el elfo, a lo que levanto una ceja y lo maldijo dentro de si mismo, pero pues tenía que seguirlo ya que no quería andar vagando por una casa que no le pertenecía. Al llegar a lo que parecía ser el comedor pudo ver un gran salón y en su centro una gran mesa de madera con un mantel blanco bordado por todo su alrededor, con unas sillas que parecían sumamente cómodas. De pronto pudo ver a Selene a lo lejos, en la cabecera de la mesa como era de esperarse… El elfo guió a Snape hasta su silla que quedaba a la izquierda de Selene… Al llegar a tomar asiento muy cortésmente la saludo…

- Buenas noches… - no había pensado en preguntarle su apellido en el tiempo que estuvieron ahí pensó – … Srta. Selene – dijo haciendo una reverencia

- Buenas noches profesor Snape, tome asiento – indicándole que se sentara

- Disculpe, cual es su nombre completo – pregunto Snape a aquella mujer que aun mantenía su cara en oscuridad

- Tardo mucho en hacer esa pregunta, profesor Snape – le dijo tomando una taza que tenia enfrente y bebiendo su contenido que parecía estar caliente, a lo que después agrego – mi nombre no importa mucho, ya que yo no deseo tener amigos ni conocidos, solo estaré en Howarts por lo acordado con Albus, así que le agradecería que solamente me llamara Selene o Profesora Selene como guste, esa es su decisión…- y tomo otro sorbo de aquella bebida caliente –

- Aunque creo que es una falta de respeto de su parte, el no revelar su nombre completo, entiendo que sus razones tendrá, así que creo que me retirare en estos momentos – dijo un Snape que estaba herido por no saber el nombre de la persona que lo había derrotado, de la persona que lo trataba tan cordialmente y que tanto estaba empezando a odiar por aquella tranquilidad que tenia. Se levanto de su silla y se dispuso a salir de ahí con un simple buenas noches…

- No se puede ir en estos momentos, profesor Snape, por dos simples motivos, el primero es que esta lloviendo y en todo este territorio esta sellado contra cualquier desaparición y segundo por que no ha comido, y un desplante así no se lo permito – dijo sin perder la cordura aquella mujer tomó otro sorbo de aquella bebida

- No puede impedir que me vaya de este lugar – realmente se estaba enfadando ante la actitud tan prepotente de aquella mujer

- Puede intentar irse pero pronto se dará cuenta de que es en vano, no hay salida mientras la tormenta este aquí… y la red flu no funciona en esta casa, por mas intentos que haga… así que seré directa, por si no lo ha notado estamos en una isla, por lo que intentar desaparecerse seria muy arriesgado de su parte ya que tendría que estar a mas de 1000 metros dentro del mar para poder hacerlo y con esta tormenta la verdad no creo que lo logre… así que le pido que se quede en mi casa mientras pasa la tormenta y también que coma algo para que recupere fuerzas – se levanto de pronto Selene y se dirigió hacia Snape que se encontraba cerca de la puerta observándola acercarse…

- _Así que tendré que quedarme contra mi voluntad… Parece que hubiese sido un trampa_… – pensó – Necesito que me diga que paso en aquel cuarto de entrenamiento – le dijo a Selene mirándola con ímpetu, tratando de conseguir respuestas

- Eso tendrá que esperar Snape, iré a descansar, al fin y al cabo tenemos mucho tiempo para platicar sobre lo que quiera; esta tormenta durara al menos tres días… en el armario de su habitación hay ropa que puede usar, espero que le quede, y si no es así pídale a Mirai que le busque otra talla… y no fue una trampa, yo no lo planee así, aquí hay ropa de todas la tallas y estilos, use el que mas le acomode – dijo rápidamente al ver la mirada desafiante que tenia Snape sobre ella – buenas noches – finalizo Selene saliendo del comedor. Dejando a un Snape muy confundido… Y de pronto recordó aquel mar que vio desde la ventana… Y se dispuso a comer para subir a dormir…

A la mañana siguiente, Snape se levanto muy temprano como ya era su costumbre, y efectivamente encontró la ropa ideal para él como ya lo había dicho Selene, por lo que después de darse un baño se cambio y bajo al comedor, pudo notar que aun seguía lloviendo ya que en el pasillo se encontraban grandes ventanales que no cedían ante la fuerte tormenta, mientras bajaba las escaleras pudo notar que de algún lugar salía el sonido de un piano, así que lo siguió, la puerta no estaba cerrada del todo, y pudo ver a Selene tocar el piano de manera excepcional, su canción era algo triste por lo que oía Snape. Al percatarse de la presencia de Snape, Selene dejo de tocar y se dirigió a la puerta donde se encontraba el Profesor…

- Buenos días, Profesor Snape

- Buen día, Profesora Selene – dijo de una manera sarcástica

- Pasemos al comedor

- Después de usted

Terminaron de desayunar y Selene le dijo a Snape que le aclararía sus dudas después de que terminasen de desayunar, así que se dirigieron al despacho…

- Bien dígame en que puedo ayudarlo

- Quiero que me diga exactamente que fue lo que paso ayer por la tarde

- Bien, le explicare lo mas sencillo posible… Usted perdió su oportunidad de impartir la materia de DCAO en Howarts… El como perdió es muy simple de explicar, yo le arrebate la varita en cinco ocasiones seguidas y usted no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo… Creo que con eso esta mas que claro lo que paso

- Eso no me dice nada – dijo Snape en un tono retador – quiero que me diga que fue ese encantamiento que me lanzo y por que no recuerdo nada después de eso

- Pues por la simple razón que se desmayo después que yo lo ataque y el encantamiento que le lance no esta en tema de discusión, ya que lo le dije que usara cualquier tipo de magia que conociera así como yo lo hice, y el revelar mis encantamientos es algo que no haré frente a personas que no le tenga confianza… Además que no pienso decírselo por que su derrota se me hizo demasiado sencilla… pensé que el gran protegido de Albus Dumbledore daría un poco mas de guerra, pero veo que se equivoco con usted – suspiro

- Así que esto fue una prueba de mi habilidad con la magia – pregunto atónito Snape ante esa confesión

- No la verdad, yo no lo llamaría prueba… Verá le aposté a Albus que yo podría vencerlo sin que lograra tocarme mas de una sola vez… Aunque él estuvo segurísimo que lograría darme algo de batalla… Así que me propuso que tuviéramos un duelo y el ganador se quedaría con el puesto de maestro de DCAO y no me insistiría mas, si yo hubiese perdido, por lo que al ver la fe que le tenía Albus acepte.

Snape estaba demasiado aturdido ante esa confesión, como era posible que Dumbledore lo hubiera mandado a sabiendas que iba a perder, todo había sido una falsa como siempre, otro mas de sus engaños para obtener algo que necesitaba…

- Así que Dumbledore me uso para lograr contratarla – pudo decir finalmente

- Pues así parece, aunque cuando lo vea me va a oír realmente… – dijo en un tono fuerte

- Acaso ¿Piensa estar vestida así ocultándose, mientras este impartiendo clases en Howarts? – mirándola fijamente le pregunto

- Así es, algún problema con eso – girando un poco la cabeza y con un tono desafiante por parte de Selene

- No puede andar ahí ocultándose detrás de una capa, eso va en contra del código de ética del colegio

- Jajaja, eso es irónico viniendo de usted ese comentario, yo tengo mis razones para no querer mostrar mi rostro así como usted tiene sus razones para no mostrar su brazo izquierdo; así que no venga a darme clases de ética en este momento. Yo mostrare mi rostro cuando sea el momento, no me gusta andar llamar mucho la atención a los lugares nuevos a donde voy, por lo que primero pruebo a la gente y luego decido si es correcto mostrarme…

- Dumbledore no aceptara tal cosa

- Claro que aceptara, me dio su palabra de aceptar mis condiciones…

Snape aun estaba viendo cada movimiento que hacia esa mujer, pero algo mas llamo su atención y era la inmensidad de libros en aquel despacho, muchos de los cuales ni siquiera había leído, muchos que había querido leer pero nunca había podido conseguirlos no por su costo o por que eran demasiado oscuros, sino por que no se podían obtener tan fácilmente. Selene se dio cuenta de la situación a lo cual añadió

- Puede leer cualquier libro que se encuentre en esta habitación, tiene total libertad de hacerlo y si desea alguno me lo puede pedir, tengo un ejemplar nuevo de cada uno de los que están en esta habitación – Selene se levanto y tomo el que había llamado mas la atención de Snape, y se lo dio – esto no es mas que una muestra de amabilidad de mi parte, yo no soy su enemiga aunque usted me considere así, bueno puede quedarse a leer aquí o en cualquier parte, yo iré a practicar un rato - y desapareció tras la puerta del despacho

- _Quien demonios es esta mujer, por que nunca había oído hablar de ella, por que Dumbledore le tenia tanta confianza incluso mas que a él… _– miro el libro que tenia en sus manos, deseaba mucho leerlo, así que no perdió el tiempo y se dispuso a encontrar un buen lugar para leer y recordó aquella sala de música, ya que aun le quedaban dos días y medio en aquella casa, quería aprovecharlos al máximo y leer la mayor cantidad de libros que pudiese…

Los días previstos pasaron muy rápido, para gusto de Snape que aun no había terminado de leer unos libros de pociones que había encontrado. Selene y él apenas se hablaban, solo lo necesario durante las comidas. Snape se preguntaba que haría mientras él leía, esa ultima noche en la mansión, Snape tenia ganas de leer un poco mas antes de irse, así que decidió bajar por un libro de pociones que había encontrado por la tarde y de seguro encontraría muy interesante, así que se dispuso a bajar… Al estar a punto de terminar las escaleras pudo ver que alguien estaba tirado en el suelo y parecía inconsciente, así que se aproximo rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba, encendió su varita, se tiro en el suelo y tomo a esa persona para ver si aun respiraba, para su alivio estaba desmayada solamente, pudo ver que era una mujer muy hermosa de tez blanca y muy fina, su cabello era largo y plateado, parecía que brillaba como la luz de la luna, realmente era una mujer joven y con un hermoso cuerpo… Después de verla bien llamo al elfo domestico que al instante estuvo frente a él…

- Llamo usted Señor Snape – dijo Mirai

- Ayúdame a llevarla a una habitación

- Señorita Selene – grito el Elfo – pero que le ha pasado, quien la ha dañado… Sígame. Snape obedeció y siguió al elfo

Snape no podía creer que la mujer que estaba cargando era la misma con la que había convivido por tres días, se veía tan tranquila mientras dormía. Llegaron a la habitación de Selene, era un cuarto el triple del tamaño del cuarto de Snape, tenia su propio recibidor muy parecido a una sala común de Howarts; su recamara era también muy grande y con una cama que parecía demasiado grande para una mujer tan frágil como ella. La recostó en la cama y acerco una silla para poder vigilarla y que todo estuviera bien…

- Creo que no debe de estar aquí, yo puedo cuidar de la Señorita, no hay necesidad de que este en el mismo cuarto, no es apropiado – gruño el elfo

- Ella esta muy débil, no se la causa, pero es mejor que una persona este con ella, por si llegase a suceder algo – le espeto Snape

Snape no supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero el elfo tampoco se despego de la cama de su ama, lo único que hacían ambos era observarla, Snape nunca había visto una mujer tan bella y con un carácter tan duro y sincero; ahora menos que nunca entendía las razones que tendría Selene para ocultar su rostro o su cuerpo ya que ninguno de los dos estaba de mal ver, al contrario estaba de MUY buen ver. Se veía tan inocente y dócil mientras dormía, mientras Snape tenia esto en su mente, Selene despertó…

- Ay, como me duele la cabeza – Selene se toco la cabeza con las manos, mientras tenia los ojos cerrados – pero que me paso… como llegue aquí…

- El señor Snape la trajo, señorita – ante eso Selene se quedo helada al escuchar eso

- Como que me trajo, explícate Mirai

- Usted estaba desmayada en el recibidor, en la mitad de las escaleras. El señor Snape la encontró, llamo a Mirai, y juntos la trajimos a su habitación – Mirai se notaba muy preocupado por que no era normal que su ama se desmayase así como si nada. Selene pudo sentir la preocupación de su pequeño elfo

- Ya veo… No te preocupes Mirai… No debí de practicar tanto, a parte no he podido comer bien en estos últimos días, ya veras que con un muy buen desayuno que me prepares estaré como nueva muy pronto… – dijo mientras abría los ojos. Es verdad aun estaba muy débil, no podía pararse aun, tendría que esperar unos minutos mas para recuperar fuerzas, ya que como ultimo recurso utilizaría la poción restauradora de energía que ya había preparado en caso de emergencia. Abrió completamente los ojos y pudo ver a Snape que la miraba fijamente… y entendió que el se había quedado ahí por si necesitaba algo, _un gesto muy amable de su parte… _pensó. Mirai desapareció para ir a prepararle su desayuno a su ama, por lo que quedaron en la habitación solamente Selene y Snape.

- Buenos días profesor Snape. Gracias por haberme traído y disculpe las molestias - le sonrió muy tiernamente, realmente agradeciendo lo que había hecho por ella

- Era lo mínimo que debería hacer al encontrarme en esa situación – desvió la mirada cuando ella le sonrió. No podía recordar la ultima vez que alguien le había sonreído de manera tan sincera y dulce

- Bueno creo que es hora de levantarse – haciendo un gran esfuerzo para poder hacerlo, se puso de pie; definitivamente debía tomar esa poción, solo que no recordaba donde la había dejado. En cuanto trato de dar un paso, su cuerpo no respondió y estuvo a punto de caerse nuevamente, pero Snape fue mucho mas rápido y por instinto meramente se puso de pie y la tomo de la cintura para que no se cayera…- Gracias – le dijo Selene y lo volteo a mirar; sin querer sus caras quedaron demasiado cerca. Bajando la mirada rápidamente Selene alcanzo a decir – Creo que debería acostarme un momento mas.

- Debería descansar – Snape la volvió a poner en su cama nuevamente y el se sentó enfrente de ella, aun se le veía muy débil.

- Creo que ha dejado de llover… me tomare esa poción de una vez por todas – sacando su varita espeto – Accio poción 2– y una pequeña botellita roja muy parecida a la había usado con Snape cayo en su mano. Ella la abrió y se bebió todo su contenido, rápidamente tomo un color natural y se le veía con energía otra vez – Veo que después de tanto ocultar mi rostro ha sido en vano, ya que lo ha logrado ver; de una vez le digo que mi rostro debe permanecer en secreto hasta que yo lo crea conveniente y para eso aun falta mucho tiempo… – pudo ver como Snape asentía con la cabeza ante esa petición poco usual, con esa reacción entendió que ella ya se había puesto muy bien, ya que había recuperado la manera tan directa que tenia para decir las cosas – bueno Albus llegara hasta la hora de la comida, así que dormiré un poco mas antes de desayunar, disculpe no poder acompañarlo en el desayuno y me haría el favor de retirarse de mi habitación, necesito descansar – Snape se levanto y salio de la habitación como se lo había pedido Selene, antes de salir pudo ver como ella ya se había dormido, por lo que aprovecho para verla otra vez, ya que de seguro se volvería a cubrir su cara…

Después de dos horas, Selene se levanto y desayuno todo lo que le había preparado Mirai. Se cambio con un atuendo muy usual, ya que Snape había logrado verla no había necesidad de ocultar su rostro mientras estuviese en su casa, así que se puso un vestido que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, era sin mangas, la falda tenia holanes y se abrochaba por medio de un listón en el cuello, por lo que dejaba su espalda descubierta; un vestido azul típico del verano. Selene bajo y se dirigió a la sala de música que en esos momentos se encontraba vacía y se puso a hacer algo que le gustaba mucho que era tocar cualquier instrumento pero sus favoritos eran el piano y el violín, tomo el violín y empezó a tocar una melodía muy hermosa y alegre; no supo que tanto tiempo paso mientras tocaba, estaba demasiado concentrada en aquel instrumento que no noto cuando Snape entro en la habitación; lo único que la saco de su concentración fue cuando Mirai llego junto con Dumbledore. Después de anunciarlo Mirai se retiro…

- Un prodigio en la música también, cada día me sorprenden mas tus habilidades – Le dijo Dumbledore – Buenas tardes Selene, veo que no traes puesta esa capa que me habías comentado

- Buenas tardes Albus – Selene le dijo, después que dejo el violín en su sitio y le extendió la mano para saludarlo, a lo que Albus la tomo y le dio un beso – Veo que tan puntual como siempre, y respecto a mi capa, pues hubo cierto incidente que me permitieron quitármela mientras este en esta casa…

- Ya veo – Dumbledore giro su cabeza y pudo ver a Snape sentado cerca de ahí, fingiendo leer un libro, y le dijo – Severus creo que ya tuviste el placer de conocer muy bien a Selene, espero que se lleven muy bien mientras estén en Howarts. Y que te la hayas pasado muy bien en esta casa después de todo…

- Albus, necesito hablar contigo después de que termines tus asuntos aquí – Sin dejar de leer el libro le dijo Snape

- Esta bien… bueno Selene necesitamos arreglar tu estancia en Howarts ya que apenas falta una semana para entrar al nuevo curso…

- Bueno pasemos al despacho, Albus

Mientas estaban saliendo de la habitación, Snape pudo ver muy bien a Selene, que había decidido no traer esa capa. Ahora con la luz del sol la podía ver mejor, y se veía realmente radiante y noto que tenia unos hermosos ojos azules. Se veía demasiado joven para poder ser una maestra que se impusiera pensó… Selene y Albus llegaron al despacho, se sentaron y la plática empezó…

- Bueno Albus, tu gran protegido fue verdaderamente una perdida de tiempo de mi parte, ni siquiera logro hacerme un rasguño, estuvo muy cerca pero aun es demasiado lento; lo que me hace pensar que eso lo sabias desde un principio y solo lo hiciste para que aceptara el puesto en tu escuela sin objetar o me equivoco…

- Pues yo no tengo conocimiento de que tanta magia posees en estos momentos pero supuse que no lograría ganarte, después de todo mis suposiciones lograron ser ciertas, y es un verdadero alivio que no lograra vencerte, eso me hace pensar que estas mejor que nunca en tus habilidades y eso te convierte en la mejor elección para enseñar en Howarts este año…

- Debo de aceptar que me divertí luchando contra él cuando estuvo a punto de perder, pero no seas tan adulador… En fin ya he aceptado tu puesto, estas son mis condiciones… Usaré la capa para proteger mi identidad, mi nombre completo tampoco será revelado hasta ese evento ya sabes por que, quiero el mapa de Howarts para hacer mi habitación en alguna torre, cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor y por ultimo necesito que me envíes a alguien para que me lleve a Howarts en el Expresso, a parte de que pongas por lo menos 5 aurores capacitados en el tren, uno por vagón, va a ser muy riesgoso que dejemos solos a los muchachos en esta época donde la guerra esta a punto de empezar y hay mas de un enemigo suelto por ahí, todos deben de estar listos para pelear, yo me haré cargo de la seguridad de Harry, pero no puedo usar todo mi poder sin haber identificado antes de quien proviene el ataque, no creo que sea de Voldemort … creo que es todo

- Esta bien, será como quieras, mandare a alguien de mi entera confianza a que te escolte hasta el castillo, a parte de los mejores miembros de la orden para que lleven a los estudiantes a salvo, me imagino que iras en carruaje como el resto de los alumnos… - después de esa petición estaba muy preocupado por la seguridad, pero confiaba en que Selene tendría todo calculado en caso de cualquier ataque

- Eso lo resolveremos en el camino, a parte he notado que me anda siguiendo cierta gente que aun no identifico, y la persona que envíes debe de saber pelear en caso necesario… y por supuesto no quiero que me mandes a Ojoloco, el podría limitar el uso de mi magia en el proceso…

- Bueno entre tantas condiciones que has puesto, no hemos discutido cual será tu salario…

- La verdad eso no me importa mucho, ya que este servicio es solo temporal, y el único pago que te exijo es que me digas exactamente que paso esa noche en aquel bosque; tengo mis recuerdos pero no son suficientes, así que eso es lo que pido…

- Esta bien, será como gustes, pero no creo que sea correcto no discutir tu salario, es un trabajo después de todo, no es una labor social lo que vas a hacer, y debes de asegurarte lo mejor para nuestros alumnos

- Para mi es lo mismo…es irónico como después de tantos años siempre sigues protegiendo ese colegio a pesar de todo – le dijo Selene en un tono triste – Bueno creo que te dejare solo con Snape, seguramente él tiene mucho que hablar contigo…

- No creo que quiera hablar en esta casa sobre algo, es muy desconfiado, y mas con gente que lo haya humillado al derrotarlo tan fácilmente… - le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- Bueno, entonces pasaremos al comedor, de seguro el ya se encuentra ahí…- se puso de pie y salieron de la habitación.

Tal como había dicho Selene, Snape estaba ya en el comedor, y Mirai estaba preparando todo para la comida. Dumbledore se sentó a la derecha de Selene como siempre, la comida paso sin mayores inconvenientes; lo único que había podido observar Dumbledore era que Snape desviaba la mirada hacia Selene de vez en cuando sin que ella se percatara de eso, una mirada para nada inocente según Dumbledore que habría jurado ver algo mas en los ojos de Snape. Después de terminar de comer Selene se dispuso a despedirse de ambos, primero le tendió la mano a Snape para despedirse, la cual el tomo muy de mala gana; después salto y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Dumbledore, algo que de alguna manera él se esperaba por que no ocupo mucho esfuerzo para no caerse…

- Bueno Selene, creo que ya nos tenemos que ir – le alcanzo a decir Dumbledore, lo cual hizo que Selene lo soltara y le hiciera una pequeña reverencia

- Bueno les deseo buen viaje, y pronto nos veremos otra vez… Adiós

Vio como el carruaje se alejaba en el cielo, hasta que se perdió de vista; ella entro a su casa, aun debía descansar…

En el carruaje, Snape se veía desencajado, aunque esos días que parecían unas mini vacaciones le habían sentado de maravilla, ya que no se veía tan cansado como antes…

Todo había pasado muy rápido, ya casi era hora de regresar a Howarts, como era de suponerse, Dumbledore le pidió a Snape que llevara a Selene hasta Howarts, una petición algo rara según Snape, ya que nunca había visto al Director tan preocupado por alguien y recordaba perfectamente sus palabras _"Cuídala bien, incluso con tu vida" _, por qué le preocupaba tanto esa mujer, ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse sola, a parte que no le gustaba la idea de ir con el resto del alumnado, pero pues tenia que hacerlo. Llego a la estación justo como Dumbledore le dijo _"Dos horas antes de que llegara la gente" _eso quería decir tres horas antes en idioma normal, parecía que no había llegado nadie, pero se había equivocado; pudo ver a Selene quien se cubría con una capa, ella observando cada parte del tren, iba vagón por vagón, lo tocaba con la mano y decía unas palabras en susurro; Snape no entendía que era lo que pretendía aquella mujer, pero pues no le importaba mucho, su misión era llevarla sana y salva a Howarts. Selene dio vuelta y se acerco a Snape:

- Veo que llego puntual, me tome la libertad de reservar una parte del tren para evitar molestias de parte de los alumnos, por cierto Harry Potter vendrá con nosotros en el vagón – Selene no parecía muy sorprendida de ver a Snape ahí, ya que era el hombre en quien mas confiaba Dumbledore era obvio que se lo pediría – en cuanto lleguemos a la estación en Hogsmade quiero que haga justamente lo que le pida, nadie abandonara el vagón hasta que yo lo indique, quedo claro

- Esta bien, pero seria bueno saber que va a pasar, por lo menos para estar preparado para algo – dijo Snape en un tono desafiante

- Pues lo único que debe de saber es que va a haber un ataque hacia este tren, en cuanto pisemos Hogsmade, no se quien sea el blanco y la verdad no me importa mucho por el momento, solo me importa la seguridad de los estudiantes; bueno dicho todo me gustaría que entrara al tren, yo aun tengo que esperar a Harry Potter

- Me temo que eso es imposible, Dumbledore me encargo su seguridad, y no pienso dejarla en ningún momento – Levantando característicamente su ceja le dijo – además no me apetece estar sentado desde ahora ya que este viaje durara mas de 7 horas

- Como guste – le dijo Selene fríamente

La estación se empezó a llenar poco a poco, muchos no creían que ahí estuviera su odiado profesor, y los que apenas lo conocían ya sentían miedo de ir a Howarts, pero lo que mas les llamaba la atención era aquella persona aun lado de Snape, que era obvio que no conocían, pero que hacia ahí y que hacia con Snape. Esa escena realmente incomodaba a Snape, ya era suficiente que lo observaran cada vez que pasaba por algún pasillo, por lo que les lanzaba miradas desafiantes a todos y tomaba nota mental de cada uno de los que pasaba murmurando algo cerca de él para luego bajarles puntos. Cerca de media hora antes de partir llego Harry, quien estaba acompañado por Sirius (N/A: Sirius no murió y ya había sido absuelto de todo crimen, se había comprobado que Colagusano fue el traidor, por lo que Harry pasaba parte de las vacaciones con él, aunque aun vivía con los Dursley):

- Bueno Harry, Hola mi nombre es Selene y seré tu maestra de DCAO, espero que nos llevemos muy bien – le dijo en un tono muy dulce

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Harry Potter – estaba muy impresionado por la voz de aquella mujer

- Bueno Sr. Black su labor ha terminado se puede retirar – le dijo Selene en tono de orden, como si se tratara de algún empleado, lo que molesto en gran medida a Sirius, ya que nadie y mucho menos una mujer le podía hablar así

- Me iré cuando lo decida, no tienes por que darme ordenes, yo no estoy a tus servicios ni mucho menos soy tu empleado - le espeto Sirius en tono agresivo

- Bueno primero que nada Sr. Black le agradecería que no me tuteara, ya que usted no sabe quien soy, ni me conoce, y a mi no me importa conocerlo – se dio media vuelta y le dijo a Harry – bien vamonos, nos espera un largo viaje – a lo que Harry no pudo resistirse y se fue con ella, sin siquiera despedirse de Sirius

- Que carácter, debe de ser una vieja amargada y solterona – dijo en voz alta, y muy infantilmente le saco la lengua.

El mas divertido con la escena era Snape, quien estuvo ahí presente pero no intervino, era claro que tenia mucho carácter aquella mujer, algo sumamente admirable, y la manera en la que le hablo a Sirius era la mas adecuada para un perro lanudo según Snape. Por lo que siguió a Selene hasta el vagón con una amplia sonrisa y mirando malévolamente a cada alumno que se le cruzaba en el camino, justo antes de subir pudo ver a otros 6 aurores disfrazados entre la gente, y subiendo muy sigilosamente al tren. No entendía muy bien por que tanta seguridad, pero era obvio que debía estar preparado para cualquier contratiempo, después de todo si Albus se tomaba tantas molestias de seguridad, esto tenia que ser grave…

Ya en los lugares que había reservado Selene, se pudo ver que estaban encantados y nadie se daba cuanta de él tal como la casa de Sirius, en Grimmald Place. Por lo que Selene les dio una nota a ambos para que pudieran entrar; era muy amplio, parecía una pequeña sala de estar, realmente estaba cómoda, tenia dos sillones grandes, una mesita de centro y un gran ventanal en el cual se podía ver ampliamente hacia afuera.

Cuando todo estuvo listo para partir, Harry quería ir a ver a sus amigos, pero Selene no se lo permitió, ya que era mejor que pensaran que llegaría de otra manera a Howarts; le explico que debía permanecer en aquel vagón pasara lo que pasara, hasta llegar a su destino. Harry estaba algo molesto, pero le atraía mucho el misterio detrás de aquella capa y no sabia porque, le gustaba verla aunque no supiera ni como era. Snape se sentó en el sillón que estaba libre enfrente de Harry, cosa que a ninguno le gustaba ya que se lanzaban miradas asesinas cada vez que podían. Selene se percato de las fricciones entre ambos, por lo que saco un libro de pasta tinta y se dispuso a leerlo, ya que no le importaba mucho lo que pasara mientras Snape no abusara de su poder; Snape se percato de que aquel libro se llamaba _"El maravilloso arte de las pociones"_, un libro que aun no era lanzado al mercado, pero que se esperaba que llegase hasta dentro de tres meses a las librerías del mundo, como era posible que ella tuviese ese volumen; ya no siguió molestando a Harry y se fijo plenamente en aquel libro que tanto deseaba leer; Harry por su parte estaba algo incomodo por que no tenia mucho que hacer, por lo que Selene se levanto dejando el libro en la mesita de centro que tenían enfrente y fue hacia su maleta, sacando con mucho cuidado un libro que parecía estar cubierto de piel de dragón negra y se lo tendió a Harry, diciéndole:

- Toma Harry, esto te va a servir mucho, ya que te daré clases extra de DCAO; este es el mejor libro para hechizos de protección y ataque con el que podrás aprender fácilmente lo que te enseñare – le dijo Selene

- Gracias, pero esto parece ser un libro de magia oscura… – dijo Harry un poco temeroso

- No te preocupes mientras lo que aprendas lo uses para ayudar, todo estará bien, ya que las artes oscuras no fueron hechas solo para destruir, sino también para crear, y aprender una magia que esta dentro de nosotros y no sabemos como usarla; esta magia nos da la oportunidad de elegir el camino y eso es lo mas maravilloso que tiene – en tono muy serio le dijo mientras se acercaba a su cara – además, la oscuridad no significa maldad, lo negro no significa oscuridad y lo blanco no significa bondad; nosotros tenemos la libertad de diferenciar estas cosas, ya que cualquier verdad resulta relativa en este universo, nada puede ser completamente cierto ni completamente falso a menos que este sujeto a comprobación, y el comprobar esto resultaría casi imposible; es lo que te quiero a enseñar, a usar la magia mas allá de todo poder, mas allá de toda fuerza… pero de eso hablaremos luego, por lo que te doy este libro para que vayas practicando ciertas cosas y ahorremos tiempo…

- Pero como voy a confiar en alguien que no me da la cara, que se oculta tras una capa; yo no le puedo pedir que se quite esa capa, pero no me pida confiar en usted, si usted no confía en mí…

- Harry, tu veras mi cara cuando sea necesario y eso será muy pronto, para nuestra primera lección, te enseñare mi rostro ya que seria muy problemático usar esta capa en nuestro entrenamiento, pero debes de jurar no revelarle a nadie como soy realmente, los demás se enteraran a su tiempo…

- Esta bien, haré lo que me pida – un poco de sonrojo resalto en la cara de Harry al tener a Selene tan cerca

Snape no había estado muy cómodo observando aquella escena, estaba harto de que trataran a Harry como un héroe y salvador del mundo mágico, y lo que mas le había molestado era ese gesto que había tenido Selene con Harry, el regalarle un libro tan preciado; ese salio en una edición muy limitada, tan limitada que solo hay 10 ejemplares en el mundo, de los cuales apenas pudo conseguir uno… era demasiado irritante, pero permaneció en completa indiferencia…

Estaban a punto de llegar a Hogsmade, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para comodidad de Selene, ella sentía que en cualquier momento podría ocurrir algo, por lo que decidió salir ella misma en cuanto llegaran a la estación, a ver si todo estaba bien, pero no sin antes advertir a los estudiantes que no salieran del tren bajo ninguna circunstancia…

- Profesor Snape, deseo pedirle un favor – dijo Selene tajantemente

- No muy contento con ese viaje, que hasta donde llevaba había sido en vano, solo una perdida de tiempo, pero era por que Dumbledore se lo había pedido – Si… dígame – alcanzo a decir Snape sin alzar la vista del libro que había llevado para distraerse un rato

- Necesito que le diga a todos los estudiantes que no deben de abandonar este tren hasta que estemos seguros de que no hay peligro, use cualquier medio que considere necesario para que no salgan, yo saldré sola y veré que no haya nada fuera de lugar…

- Snape asintió con la cabeza y se puso su varita en el cuello y dijo – Atención estudiantes de Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y demás estudiantes les habla el profesor Snape para informarles que deben permanecer en sus asientos hasta que se les indique, cualquiera que no obedezca será expulsado de Howarts en el acto, es todo.

- Bueno, Harry, siento mucho esto, pero debo de asegurarme que te quedaras aquí – dicho esto tomo su varita y dijo _Petrificus totalus, _dejando a Harry en el sillón no muy contento

Selene salio del tren para ver los alrededores, en cuanto salio no pudo ver nada a simple vista; por lo que cerro los ojos y se concentro plenamente en su alrededor; después de unos segundos sonrió y abrió los ojos y miro fijamente a los árboles que había alrededor de la estación y empezó a contar... – uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis… diez…veinte… treinta… cuarenta… cincuenta… Profesor Snape creo haberle dicho que esperara adentro – dijo Selene y se giro hacia el tren.

- Mis ordenes son cuidarla pase lo que pase, y usted no tiene la autoridad suficiente para mandarme, así que le recomendaría dirigir al alumnado a Howarts cuanto antes

- Jajá – rió muy silenciosamente – veo que aun no se ha dado cuenta de la situación en la que estamos, por lo que le recomiendo que entre de nuevo al tren, por que estamos rodeados y tendré que utilizar el plan de emergencia para llegar a Howarts

- Creo que es usted la que esta muy mal, acaso no ve que esta completamente desierto, creo que he perdido mi tiempo en esto – poniéndose su varita en el cuello, a lo que Selene rápidamente dijo..

- Deténgase ahora mismo, y observe – Selene tomo su varita y señalo hacia los árboles _Petrificus totalus _y de pronto en todo ese silencio se oyó como si algo cayera al suelo. De pronto se vio una gran nube de flechas que se dirigían hacia el tren. Snape ante esto se acerco a Selene y la tomo de la mano para meterla cuanto antes al tren, pero ella no se movía de donde estaba, solo se mantenía mirando hacia el cielo y dijo – no se preocupe profesor Snape, me imagine que esto pasaría, solo observe - Selene seguía viendo hacia el cielo, y todas las flechas se acercaban peligrosamente. Snape no sabia que hacer por lo que opto por abrazarla en modo protector, lo que sorprendió de sobremanera a Selene quien no esperaba una reacción así; de pronto cuando las flechas estaban a dos metros de ellos, empezaron a rebotar, fue como si hubiese un campo de fuerza alrededor del tren, ninguna flecha pudo pasar la barrera.

- Ve, le dije que todo estaba controlado; tendremos que llegar por otra vía a Howarts… Celes ven aquí – dijo Selene. De pronto un animal parecido a un Pegaso apareció del cielo, pero este era diferente, ya que de su frente salía un cuerno, muy parecido al de los unicornios pero de los colores del arcoiris; atravesó aquella barrera que había impedido a las flechas acercarse y se puso enfrente de Selene y Snape (que aun abrazaba a Selene sin darse cuenta); Celes se inclino ante la presencia de Selene e hizo una seña de desagrado ante aquella imagen, Selene quien al percatarse de que aun Snape estaba abrazándola se alejo – Celes ya sabes que hacer, tomaremos el bosque prohibido por el centro y usare un _patronus _como ya te había dicho… _Expecto patronus_ – y un dragón enorme salio de la varita de Selene, era el patronus mas grande que había visto Snape pero no sabia la causa, si no había ningún dementor cerca

- Bueno profesor Snape, le agradecería que entrara nuevamente al tren, ya que nos espera un pequeño viaje para llegar a Howarts – le dijo Selene

- Creo que ya le debió de quedar mas claro que yo estoy a cargo de su seguridad, así que a donde vaya, la acompañare hasta que lleguemos a Howarts…

- Esta bien, como guste – le dijo, y girándose hacia Celes y hacia el patronus recién aparecido hablo – Bien ya sabes que hacer, iremos los dos encima de ti, mientras Rygon va delante de nosotros – a lo que ambos asintieron

- Selene se subió en Celes y le extendió la mano diciéndole a Snape – Bien profesor Snape vamos a Howarts – Snape le tomo la mano y se puso detrás de ella, ambos estaban muy juntos ya que el Pegaso no tenia nada para sostenerse, excepto su pelo dorado – sujétese fuerte de mi, profesor Snape, ya que iremos algo rápido – a lo que Snape rodeo a Selene por la cintura, situación no muy cómoda para él…

Celes se elevo hacia el cielo, postrándose encima del vagón principal del expreso, recorrió todos los vagones corriendo y emprendió el vuelo arrastrando consigo al tren y elevándolo hacia el cielo. Tal como era planeado Rygon iba delante de ellos, de inmediato otro centenar de flechas se dirigieron hacia el cielo en dirección de donde se encontraba Selene, y al igual que la ultima vez, las flechas rebotaron en la barrera invisible que los protegía; los atacantes a ver que las flechas no resultaron, optaron por lanzar grandes cantidades de hechizos, que por el sonido de ellos no debían de ser para derribar, sino estaban tirando a evitar a cualquier precio que aquel tren y sus ocupantes no abandonaran la estación. Selene al percatarse que los ataques eran demasiado fuertes decidió poner fin a esto, aunque los hechizos no traspasaban la barrera, podían poner en peligro otras vidas. Detuvieron un poco la marcha y Selene dijo _Naturae desertum_. De pronto los árboles tomaron vida y cayeron junto con sus ocupantes, dejándolos confundidos, aturdidos y algunos hasta heridos; pero no le importo mucho su suerte ya que ella tenia un objetivo, que era llegar a Howarts con todos sanos y salvos.

De pronto todo se empezó a oscurecer, empezó a bajar la temperatura de los alrededores, Snape miro delante de ellos y pudo ver no menos de 100 dementores acercándose a toda velocidad, como tratando de detenerlos; pero el patronus del majestuoso dragón parecía inmutable ante la cantidad de dementores que tenia enfrente y al tenerlos lo suficientemente cerca, abrió su boca y lanzo lo que parecía fuego plateado, simulando otro patronus de fuego; algo sencillamente impresionante y algo nunca antes visto; todos los dementores desaparecieron del lugar, dejando la noche despejada y muy quieta. En minutos llegaron a Howarts, en cuanto llegaron Dumbledore y todo el personal estaban listos para recibirlos; Dumbledore no parecía muy sorprendido por la llegada tan inusual pero si se le veía preocupado; en cuanto tocaron suelo Rygon desapareció después de que Selene le dijo… _Gracias Rygon, nos veremos pronto… _

- Veo a lo que te referías al decir que llegarías de una forma poco convencional – le dijo Dumbledore a Selene en un tono irónico

- Te dije que atacarían en la estación de Hogsmade, aunque no pensé que fueran tantos, eran mas de cincuenta, pero de eso hablaremos mas tarde, como te había dicho, traje a todos tus alumnos sanos y salvos… ah casi lo olvidaba – con un movimiento de varita señalo al tren – lo siento Celes, casi te dejo atado al tren; puedes quedarte en el bosque si quieres, o volver a casa, como gustes – Ante una reverencia, Celes desapareció en el cielo –

- Un patronus asombroso Selene, jamás pensé que pudieras hacer algo tan hermoso

- Es el más grande, Albus; me imagino que por algo quieres que enseñe en esta escuela…-sonrió - bien es mejor que le digas a tus alumnos que es hora de que bajen del tren, tengo que ir a descansar un momento… Ya libere del hechizo a Harry por si eso te preocupa – y dirigiéndose hacia el castillo, escucho como Dumbledore la llamaba – Necesitas algo más…

- Si, toma esto – extendiéndole un frasco color ámbar – es obligación que estés en la cena, esta poción te ayudara a mantenerte por unas cuantas horas…

- Bien… - en un tono de pocos amigos le dijo – pero ni creas que comeré algo que me sirvan durante la cena

Los alumnos empezaron a bajar poco a poco, no comprendían mucho la situación actual, ni el por que habían llegado a Howarts volando, murmuraban entre ellos, pero al ver al Director, los ánimos se calmaron bastante… Todos entraron al Gran comedor y hablaban del nuevo integrante en la mesa de profesores…De pronto la profesora Mcgonagall traía a los nuevos alumnos…

_Agradecimientos a hermione sander y fati19 espero que les guste_

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

hermione sander: Que bueno que te gusto espero que te agrade este cap, Severus me encanta tambien...

fati19: Gracias por tu comentario, Severus es mi personaje favorito tambien ... Espero que te guste este cap...


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno siento haber tardado casi 8 meses, la verdad no tengo noción del tiempo, ya me falta un año y fracción de Facultad y mi tiempo se ha visto considerablemente reducido con tantas cosas que tengo que estudiar, se que es desesperante esperar tanto tiempo por un nuevo capitulo, ya que a mi me ha pasado innumerables veces... Así que perdónenme por favor intentare actualizar mas seguido, tratando de descansar un poco, espero y este capitulo sea de su agrado y siento haber tenido errores en los caps anteriores al separar ciertos momentos y en el primer capitulo al final tuve un error cuando lo subí, ya que no subí el modificado, fue un pequeño error cuando Severus dice que no le había logrado quitar la varita a Selene ni siquiera una vez, por que si se la quito una vez si leen lo anterior T_T así que siento mucho eso... dicho todo esta rezo xD continuemos... ^.^_

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKRowling

**Capitulo 3**

_**Jamás te olvidaré **_

Todos entraron al Gran comedor, los de primer año temerosos a los nuevos desafíos que enfrentaran a lo largo de su estancia en Howarts, y los demás, estaban ansiosos por ponerse al día con sus amigos, que desde hace un tiempo no veían…

Como cada año la profesora Mcgonagall guió a los de primero al inicio del comedor, enfrente de la mesa de maestros y del sombrero seleccionador que como cada año da un discurso diferente…

_Bienvenidos los aventurados a Howarts, los valientes, los inteligentes, los astutos, los siempre fieles y unidos. Como cada año les doy la bienvenida a esta escuela donde aprenderán casi todo sobre la magia, donde aprenderán lo desconocido, donde harán amigos, al lugar al que llamaran Hogar los próximos años. Es el momento de unir fuerzas, de no dividirse por las diferencias entre las casas, de formar lo que en años anteriores quisieron formar Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor y Helga Huflepuff; una escuela sólida y con ideales, cuyo objetivo es formar a los mejores magos de los tiempos. Alguien regresa a enseñarles que ninguna casa es mejor que otra, a enseñarles que deben estar unidos para la época de oscuridad que se avecina; les mostrara la unión entre todas las casas, lo que debería de ser Howarts. Sus victorias y sus derrotas las olvidaran con el tiempo, pero lo que no deben olvidar son a sus amigos, tanto compañeros como maestros. Como dice la leyenda "Aquel que logre encontrar los cuatro tesoros, se convertirá en el Director de Howarts, ya que al encontrarlos lograra unir a las cuatro casas tan diferentes pero por todos los tiempos hermanas entre si, los tesoros que brindaran la fuerza necesaria para liberar el mal de este mundo a su legitimo dueño". No olviden estas palabras que marcaran la historia del mundo entero… _

La profesora Mcgonagall fue diciendo uno a uno los nombres de los nuevos alumnos, se oía como iban pasando a diferentes casas; hasta que al fin termino y era hora de presentar al nuevo integrante de la mesa de maestros e iniciar el banquete…

Bienvenidos alumnos a los que para algunos será el ultimo año en esta escuela y para otros solo es el inicio de una fantástica aventura… para los que ya lo saben se los recuerdo y para lo que no lo saben se los digo de una vez, esta prohibido entrar al bosque, ya que hay terribles peligros dentro, así como salir del castillo en la noche – mirando a Harry y a sus amigos de reojo – Bueno dicho eso, les presento a la nueva profesora, su nombre es Selene y será su maestra de DCAO – Selene se puso de pie e hizo una pequeña reverencia, y volvió a sentarse – por razones privadas ella no revelara su cara ni su nombre completo en cierto tiempo, así que les pido de favor no hacer preguntas al respecto ya que se les negara dicha información, dicho esto "Que comience el banquete"

Todos empezaron a comer menos alguien, ese alguien estaba sentado a la derecha de Dumbledore con la mirada perdida en ningún punto en especial, tenia el mentón apoyado en ambas manos que estaban entrelazadas… Fue hasta que oyó su nombre que giro su mirada hacia la persona que le hablaba, ese alguien era Dumbledore…

- Selene, no piensas comer nada… La comida esta realmente deliciosa, si quieres algo en especial lo puedes pedir a los elfos, con confianza – la miro con aquellos ojos que parecían revelar cualquier secreto.

- Como bien recuerdo haberte dicho, no comeré nada que me den en este castillo, por algo traje a seres de mi absoluta confianza para que se encarguen – Detrás de aquella capa parecía mirarlo directamente a los ojos sin titubeo, sin mentira –

- Y como bien te recuerdo, te dije que debes de tomar las tres comidas en este comedor

- Eso no es verdad, Albus. Tu dijiste textualmente "debes de estar presente" nunca mencionaste, ni en el trato que hicimos dice algo referente a tener que comer la comida servida aquí, así que en vista de que están por servir el postre me retiro a mi habitación; estoy algo debilitada por lo de hace rato y necesito descansar – Haciendo ademán de levantarse, Albus la tomo de la mano –

- Referente a lo de tu habitación… aun no esta lista – Albus la miraba con escepticismo para ver esa reacción –

- Bien, entonces dormiré en tu habitación – esto hizo que Albus la soltara inmediatamente, y tanto Snape como Mcgonagall casi se atragantan al oír esta ultima frase; pero antes de que pudiesen decir algo Selene había desaparecido detrás de la puerta.

- Albus, donde dormirás entonces – le pregunto Mcgonagall

- Pues en mi habitación, en donde mas Minerva – con una sonrisa en el rostro le respondió

- Pero y entonces ella donde dormirá – algo nerviosa Mcgonagall

- Pues creo que en mi cama – ahora Dumbledore estaba pensativo – creo que tendré que dormir en el sofá – dijo casi para si mismo, pero a la vez tranquilizando a Mcgonagall – no me gusta mucho pero ha sido mi culpa no tener lista su habitación

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Las clases estaban empezando para todos incluso para Selene que estaba ya en su salón de clases ordenando los últimos detalles…

Los alumnos iban entrando conforme la hora de clases se acercaba, iba a ser un largo día dado que lo tenía lleno y su primer encuentro era con los alumnos de 6to año de Gryffindor y Slytherin…

- Mi nombre es Selene, lo demás no les debe de importar así como no me importa a mí. En esta clase aprenderán cosas que van mas haya de su imaginación, desde hacer un patronus hasta evitar muchas maldiciones; les enseñare que la magia no es blanca y negra solamente y así aprenderán a ver los matices entre ella y podrán así encontrar el equilibrio entre la magia y el conocimiento – Selene no parecía atemorizarse ante los estudiantes, ellos la miraban y no sabían que esperar, que clase de maestro seria, a lo que añadió – Bien, todos pongasé de pie. Tienen asignado previamente un numero y para mi no serán mas que eso, hasta que cambien mi manera de pensar y demuestren por que están aquí realmente… Se sentaran de acuerdo a su numero en orden como están marcado en las mesas… empecemos… Pansy Parkinson numero 11, Blaise Zabini numero 3, Millicent Bulstrode numero 32, Tracey Davies, Daphne Greengrass numero 30, Theodore Nott numero 21, Hermione Granger numero 14, Harry Potter numero 36, Lavander Brown numero 9, Seamos Finnigan numero 15, Neville Longbottom numero 16, Parvati Patil numero 25, Ron Wesley numero 23, Dean Thomas numero 2, Draco Malfoy numero 13, Vicent Grabble numero 30, Gregory Goyle numero 40… y así sucesivamente fue dando los números hasta finalizar – ya todos sentados en sus nuevos lugares empezó la clase –

- Bien, en esta clase no existen las casas, sus puntos serán sumados individualmente y al finalizar el semestre posiblemente serán anotados en sus respectivos relojes; pero cualquier sanción de puntos negativos tendrá repercusiones en su calificación como en las evaluaciones de sus compañeros de casa, así que tengan cuidado con lo que hacen y dejen de hacer… Bueno, alguna pregunta…

- Hermione levanto rápidamente la mano – si, dígame catorce – algo que no le gusto mucho a la alumna pero aun así quería salir de dudas

- Cual es el libro que vamos a llevar, por que en la lista de libros no estaba ninguno para esta materia

- Si es verdad, casi lo olvidaba… El libro se llama _"El arte de la magia oscura" _– muchos de los presentes se quedaron helados al escuchar el titulo, aunque no sabían de su contenido muchos pensaron lo peor

- Pero ese libro es de magia oscura – dijo al instante Hermione

- Se equivoca Catorce, es un libro que les va a enseñar a usar la magia en los dos lados de la moneda, trae tanto hechizos protectores como hechizos de ataque. Es lo justo para que aprendan a luchar y defenderse de las diversas cosas que están a punto de estallar en el mundo mágico y no mágico – a todos los tranquilizo mas esa explicación, ya que no creían que Dumbledore hubiera puesto a una persona amante de la magia oscura como su maestro, o al menos no lo querían creer – Bueno, aquí hay algunas copias del libro, así que tendrán que leer en pareja el primer capitulo y luego pasaremos a la explicación y la practica – después de 30 minutos todos terminaron

- La magia se divide en dos partes, aquella magia que usamos para hacer cosas y otra que se encarga de mantenernos vivos y funcionantes, aquel que logre unir ambas partes se convertirá en un mago poderoso; ambas magias si son usadas pueden ser ilimitadas en cuanto a su uso; así que como primer ejercicio harán un patronus y posteriormente intentaran hacerlo corpóreo. Alguno de ustedes lo ha hecho – pregunto abiertamente

Harry tímidamente levanto la mano de entre todos sus compañeros – Bien treinta y seis, puedes decirnos en que consiste hacerlo – le dijo Selene algo intrigada

- Pues se trata de pensar en algún momento feliz en nuestra vida, algo realmente significativo para nosotros y decir _expecto patronus _– algo tímido Harry ante la nueva maestra

- Muy bien treinta y seis, como el dijo exactamente es tratar de pensar en aquella cosa que nos hizo feliz en algún momento en nuestra vida, es de los pocos hechizos que cuando se logran unir ambas magias se puede hacer mas de uno e incluso que pueda tener algo de vida…– así que Selene agito la varita y dijo _expecto patronus, _y de pronto apareció un dragón – aquí les presento a Rygon – señalando al dragón, el cual hizo una pequeña reverencia ante todos los alumnos que lo miraban expectantemente – Bien, es hora de que ustedes lo intenten…

Todos estabas pasmados ante la imagen que estaba ante sus ojos, parecía demasiado real ese dragón para ser un simple patronus, nadie se atrevía a dejar de mirarlo por temor a que pudiera atacarlos en cualquier momento. Selene con un solo movimiento se despidió de Rygon y desapareció tal y como fue convocado. Cada estudiante trataba de lograr el hechizo pero solo lograban que unas pequeñas hebras plateadas salieran de sus varitas, solamente Harry y parte de los Gryffindor que estaban familiarizados con el hechizo lograron hacerlo corpóreo solo que estos se veían algo diferente a otras veces que lo habían hecho, parecía como si estuviesen enfermos.

- Es realmente patético esto, no es el nivel que deben de tener los alumnos de sexto año de Howarts, no pensé que fuera tan deficiente el nivel, pero era de esperarse después de Umbridge como maestra; empezaremos desde el principio entonces – Dijo Selene suspirando

- El día paso volando para Selene, aunque no para la mayoría de los estudiantes que se les hacia eterna la espera para conocer a su nueva maestra, después de todo habían oído que conjuro un patronus en una de las clases; ya era hora de comer después de todo a muchos no les tocaba DCAO este día.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era la hora de la comida y todos estaban algo preocupados por el humor de cierto maestro de pociones, los de nuevo ingreso habían sufrido lo peor al perder 50 puntos en una misma hora los pertenecientes a Hufflepuff. Después de terminar el día sin sufrir demasiados daños los alumnos de Gryffindor estaban bastante contentos si se comparaban con lo perdido por los Hufflepuff. La cena había estado tranquila dentro de todo, para Selene no había sido sorpresa que su habitación no estuviera lista aun, conociendo a Albus iba a tardar todo lo que pudiese antes de tenerla lista.

Estaban Dumbledore y Selene en la oficina del director platicando de tantas cosas que les habían pasado en los últimos años junto con el sombrero seleccionador que estaba bastante entretenido en la plática de ambos

- Desde hace bastante tiempo que no teníamos una platica tan amena, no lo crees Selene – le dijo un Dumbledore bastante contento

- Por que tu nunca lo quisiste, te recuerdo Albus que fuiste tu el que me pidió que no te volviera a buscar – le dijo Selene mirando algo en el techo que parecía sumamente interesante

- Yo recuerdo solo haberte pedido mantenerte un poco alejada de mundo mágico por un tiempo

- No es verdad Albus, tú me dijiste que no volviera a pisar Howarts a menos que estuvieras muerto y ve aquí estoy... Pero sabes creo que fue lo mejor – Selene se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a donde estaba Dumbledore sentado, sin avisarle se sentó en su regazo y se recargo en su pecho cuando suavemente empezó a decirle – Sabes hace tanto tiempo que no estábamos tan cerca, hasta había olvidado que usabas esa loción de hojas de limón con menta...

- Pero yo no jamás te podré olvidar – le dijo en un susurro al oído al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida

Dumbledore parecía embelesado viéndola dormir en su regazo cuando sin anunciarse entro un Snape a la oficina del director bastante agitado, quien se quedo helado ante la escena que tenia frente a sus ojos

- Creo que aun no es tarde para que aprendas a tocar la puerta antes de entrar en cualquier lugar, Severus – le dijo un Dumbledore bastante serio sin alzar su voz temiendo que despertase Selene

- Lo siento, director; no sabia que estuviese ocupado – contesto un Snape desconcertado

- Espera aquí, en unos minutos regresare – Dumbledore se pone de pie con Selene en sus brazos y desaparecen tras la puerta de la habitación del director y en un instante se ve al director saliendo de dicha habitación y cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno – Que es lo que te trae tan tarde a mi oficina Severus – Snape no supo que decir por unos instantes, aun tenia en la mente la imagen del director viendo a aquella mujer, acaso ella estaba relacionada con Dumbledore de una forma mas intima que ni siquiera él estaba enterado después de tantos años de espía; hasta que la mirada fija de Dumbledore lo saco de sus pensamientos

- Necesito hablarle usted sobre los incidentes que han le estado ocurriendo a varios mortifagos en sus misiones – alcanzo a decir – Voldemort ha estado enviando a ciertas personas al ministerio, al área donde están todos los registros de seres mágicos existentes en el mundo entero, y cada vez que ese alguien regresa lo hace de manera diferente, ya que no recuerda el haber ido al ministerio ni haber recibido la orden de ir a ese lugar, pero no tiene rastros de haber tenido alguna batalla ni siquiera de que le hayan practicado el hechizo _Obliviate_, esto es algo que ni el mismo Voldemort ha podido explicarse – Dumbledore parecía algo preocupado acerca de esa nueva información proporcionada por Snape, solo que tenia una duda

- ¿No sabes a quien esta buscando Voldemort? – lo dijo de una manera demasiado seria, incluso para Snape

- Me imagino que esta buscando si lo que dijo aquella mujer es verdad y si existe alguien de la familia Slytherin con ese nombre, por que lo que paso fue demasiado extraño, incluso para el propio Voldemort, que jamás había experimentado luchar con alguien que no estuviese al nivel tan alto que él esta, por lo que también ha aumentado el numero de seguidores de manera alarmante y estos son a los que ha enviado al ministerio, pero creo que pronto mandara a alguno de los mas fieles de sus seguidores para conseguir esa información... – puntualizo finalmente Snape

- Veo que hará hasta lo imposible por conseguir esa información, pero afortunadamente no creo que la consiga, por que esa información ya no esta en el ministerio... si eso es todo Severus, te agradecería que te fueras a descansar, por que no traes buena cara – finalizo Dumbledore con un gran bostezo

- No me iré hasta que me conteste algo Director, porque esta tan seguro de que esa información no esta en el ministerio, si todos los que han intentado conseguirla han fallado

- Por que los archivos sobre cualquier descendiente de los fundadores de Howarts desaparecieron hace ya mas de 50 años y nadie se explica como paso, solo se pudieron recuperar los de aquellos descendientes que eran conocidos por la sociedad mágica por ser de dichas familias, así que no creo que Voldemort este tratando de conseguir solo eso...

- ¿Y que piensa que trata de conseguir?

- No lo sé, solo puedo estar seguro de que si consigue la información que esta buscando será aun mas difícil acabar con él... – puntualizo Dumbledore de manera preocupada

- Director, creo que al menos merezco saber quien es Selene – Snape tenia que sacarse esa espinita que lo carcomía desde que la conoció, y aun mas después de ver una cara que no conocía del Director

- Severus, eso es algo que yo no te puedo decir, pero algún día no muy lejano lo sabrás, solo ten por seguro que yo haría cualquier cosa por ella, ya que la hice sufrir por muchos años, y lo que es mas admirable, que no ha perdido esa mirada llena de sinceridad ni esa sonrisa después de que le rompí el corazón...

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº Jean Slytherin ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

_Mis agradecimientos a __hermione sander, fati19, SchwarzesZone, Rose Rickman y Emma snape, ikary snape y Erika snape me da mucho gusto que les este gustando el fic, la verdad no pensé que le gustara a tanta gente ^.^... la próxima vez tratare de contestarles a sus correos los RR, pero aun no se como hacerlo jajaja... Bueno hasta la próxima..._

**hermione sander:** jajaja gracias por pensar que la escena de la habitación te haya gustado así como la del tren, son escenas que a mi también me encantan xD

**fati19:** Siiii al fin actualice, sorry por la tardanza

**SchwarzesZone:** No te preocupes, luego se ablandara jajaja nada mas fue para mostrar la parte de ella que ve la mayoría de la gente, y pues a mi me encantan los fénix, así que ya veras lo que hay detrás de este titulo jejeje... Si tenia que hacer que Sirus viviera por que odie cuando lo mataron en el libro, tenia que hacer que al menos Harry tuviera a alguien con quien platicar, aunque solo puse que estaba vivo sin explicarlo, pero luego lo haré ^.^ es el truco detrás de todo jajaja... que bueno que me leas jajaja

**Rose Rickman y Emma snape:** que bueno que te este gustando ^.^

**ikary snape:** gracias por los ánimos, tratare de actualizar mas seguido

**Erika snape:** Gracias... 0.0 eres la primera que dice ser Fan, jajaja es algo que nunca me había pasado, jamás pensé que esta historia le gustara a alguien, así que gracias por tu apoyo, eso me ha ayudado a hacer otro capitulo lo más pronto que pude...


End file.
